


Kissing Duty

by TheNameIsErronBlack



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lots of kissing, maybe a little extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsErronBlack/pseuds/TheNameIsErronBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Tadashi's best friend and roommate, GoGo is willing to make certain sacrifices for him, especially when he needs to get over his ex-girlfriend. Tomadashi/GoGodashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Duty

"Thanks. Have a good night."

Finally, the pizzas had arrived. Keeping the box pressed up to her chin while keeping the underside up with her free arm, GoGo swiftly slammed the door in the delivery man's face before hastily slipping the two boxes onto the adjacent table with her trademark lightning speed. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was quite excited, and had been for quite some time. Finally, after weeks of anticipation, she and Tadashi would be spending the night together, eating pizza, watching movies, and, most importantly, enjoying each others company. With a platoon of butterflies invading her stomach, she continued to shuffle about making preparations, which essentially amounted to getting a few paper plates and napkins ready to go. They had both even agreed to eat small meals the rest of the day so as to truly enjoy their present treasured meal.

" _Surprised the wuss hasn't passed out."_ GoGo chuckled to herself as she properly assembled the feast. She was honestly surprised at how well things had been going. Not long after graduating from the SFIT, the pair had concluded that they needed an apartment within proximity to their jobs. Rather than risk rooming up with potential murderers or narcotics distributors, (Hiro's concern) GoGo suggested that Tadashi share a relatively inexpensive two-bedroom with her.

"You ready, Hamada? Because I'm going to start without you." She called out, honestly considering indulging herself independent of Tadashi's desire. His bedroom door creaked opened and she turned her head to find Tadashi throwing on a shirt, giving her just a split-second view of his lower stomach, which made her eyes pop open in surprise. Despite that brief moment of bliss, her face reflexively soured as it was bluntly obvious that he was heading out. It didn't take the the world's greatest detective to deduce Tadashi's impetus to escape the night.

"Pray tell: what does Amanda need now?"

A few months before graduation, Tadashi had begun dating the manifestation of every hipster chick cliché given sentience which called itself Amanda. At first, the relationship was a standard college student affair: study dates, mornings at Starbucks, copious amounts of hand-holding and public affection. Of course, everyone in their circle of friends could not get enough of her with the exception of GoGo. Honey consistently inquired as to why GoGo always seemed curt and aloof around the perpetually upbeat and bubbly Amanda, but she simply replied that it was only her natural behavior in proximity to strangers. Eventually, as GoGo secretly hoped, the relationship soured, but the tethers of the duplicitous beast known as Amanda remained entrenched deep in Tadashi's soul. Whenever she needed a few quick bucks or had car trouble, she would ring up Tadashi, who would swoop in like Superman to save the day. Knowing Tadashi, GoGo assumed there were only two possibilities: either Tadashi was actually Superman in disguise and felt a moral obligation to help every citizen in need, or they had become exes with benefits, a thought that made her reflexively gag. Of course, GoGo didn't _actually_ care what Tadashi did with his life, least of all what he did with his _dating_ life, but it pained her to see her friend being taken for a fool every other weekend. Tadashi made no attempt to respond as he unlocked the door.

"Don't tell me you're actually leaving right now. There's pizza, movies, and, most prominently, me. Seriously, Hamada, you can't keep running around at all hours of the night just because a girl needs you."

He made a hefty sigh. "She needs me to look at her computer. Something is wrong with her internet."

GoGo crossed her arms and intercepted Tadashi's path with the intention of preventing him from exiting into San Fransokyo proper. If Tadashi was Superman in this allegory, then GoGo was Batman, struggling to save her friend from the web of duplicity produced by Amanda Luthor. "Is this girl really worth it? If I remember correctly, you once referred to her as petulant," Being the target of Tadashi's acrimony was a feat that bordered on impossibility. His calling her 'petulant' was an unprecedented event. "You justifiably hate her, but then she pouts her lip and breaks out her puppy dog eyes and suddenly she can do no wrong."

He looked away and sucked in his lips. "If I don't do it, what's she gonna do? I'd do the same for any of my friends." He made a quick dash for the outside realm only to be interrupted by GoGo promptly returning the door to its closed position. She thanked herself for having such reflexes.

"She can help herself. She's just using you because you're a sweet, innocent boy scout." GoGo knew she had to keep Tadashi from seeing Amanda, and there was only way to save her friend. Being a fearless daredevil who always stood ready to take an impossible risk for a friend, she was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for Tadashi's sake. With a hefty, somewhat forced sigh, she turned her gaze to the floor before continuing. "Fine. If you're not gonna keep it in your pants, I will make the ultimate sacrifice to save you from her."

Squinting, Tadashi pulled away from the door. "Which is?"

Acting as if a meteor wasn't about to crash down on the apartment, GoGo concluded her declaration. "I will let you make out with me."

Tadashi reeled back, eyes wide and mouth agape, as GoGo's heart threatened to _thumpathumpathumpa_ itself to exhaustion.

"I, uh-" His face burned. "W-what? Could you repeat that for me?"

Being a master of the thespian arts, GoGo was able to suppress her nerves, preventing her face from blushing like Tadashi's. "Yeah. You're super excited, so you can kiss me for a bit to get it out of your system. That way you'll be satisfied and you won't have any reason to serve your ex-girlfriend like a loyal puppydog." Even she was amazed at her ability to maintain her deadpan monotone without a single slipup. Tadashi continued to stand in place like a lost puppydog.

"I-beah-uh." At this point, he struggled to form anything even resembling a coherent sentence, signaling that it was up to GoGo to set things right.

"What? You mean you don't want to kiss me?" She put her hands at her side and gave him a sly, knowing smirk. "I'm still a girl, you know. I'm not on par with your girlfriend in certain respects," Though it clearly went against her nature, GoGo conceded that she harbored a certain degree of resentment regarding certain qualities of Amanda's appearance, mainly out of envy for Tadashi's affection. "But I'm still a girl, just in case you haven't gotten that yet." That seemed to relax Tadashi somewhat, as he was no longer burning like a Christmas ornament. "I know I'm smarter than you, I'm better than you at video games, I have better taste in music-"

"I get it."

"-I would destroy you in a bike race, I have a one hundredth point higher GPA-

"I _get_ it."

"-I have faster reflexes, I kicked your ass in Dance Dance Revolution-"

"Okay, I get it!" He exclaimed with a hint of a smile on his face.

She was pleased to have the carefree Tadashi back, if only for a moment. "But! That doesn't mean I'm not a girl. And, let's be honest here, Hamada, I'm pretty hot myself. Don't think I didn't see you checking me out all those times."

GoGo's comment once again brought a fierce blush back to Tadashi's face. "Well, I didn't mean to...to uh." She only meant that a facetious quip. GoGo honestly had no idea if Tadashi had ever actually checked her out, but the way he stammered and blushed like a nervous buffoon indicated that she was correct in her assertion that he _had_ in fact checked her out at some point in the past. Regardless of whether or not Tadashi had been staring at her, there were more pressing matters at hand, like cleansing Tadashi of any feelings for Amanda. GoGo grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, Hamada, the pizza is getting cold," Tadashi stumbled slightly as he followed his roommate's lead to his bedroom. Noticing that she was a bit too quick to move and slightly excited by the present situation, GoGo took a moment to mentally remind herself that this arrangement was created exclusively for her best friend's health before setting the delirious, flustered Tadashi down on the edge of his bed. He appeared insistent on sitting there like a limp noodle, outright refusing to meet GoGo's eyes.

She let out yet another hefty sigh. "Hey, this is all for you. Besides, I know you can kiss. You did it all the time with her. Between classes, while you're studying, while you're eating. I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty gross. It's like two excited puppies licking each others faces, but at least I know you've had some practice, so you won't be a complete disaster at kissing."

Tadashi swallowed before speaking. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you," Upon realizing what had just escaped his mouth, his eyes widened. "Buh-uh, I'm not trying to imply that I want to kiss you if you don't want me to, I'm just trying to say that if the opportunity was presented to me, I-I wouldn't really hate it." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, only making GoGo adore him to a greater degree. "I just…I've known you for so long, and I truly value your friendship, Leiko. I mean that."

The passion in Tadashi's gorgeous eyes and his Heavenly voice made GoGo's heart skip a beat. "Well, uh," Now it was her turn to stutter. "Yes, I'm your best friend," Even someone as fearless as her felt a pang of fear making that declaration. "Which is why it's totally fine if we make out for a bit. Friends make sacrifices for each other, and we'll still be friends when it's over," She flashed a rare, genuine smile. "How about this: any time you fear you're going to fall into her clutches, just come to me for makeout duty."

"Kissing duty?" He asked, clearly amused.

"Yeah. Kissing duty." She dutifully replied. "But don't let it go to your head. I'm only kissing you to calm you down and to make sure you don't make any incredibly stupid decisions." Finding her desire to see what Tadashi's perfect mouth tasted like, GoGo practically jumped at Tadashi, cupping his cheeks and securing her lips around his. As she expected, he tasted like concentrated perfection. While she was initially intensely hesitant to accept to that she actually harbored a crush for her best friend and roommate, she truly could no longer deny the fact. She had fallen in love with him ages ago, and it ate at her to see him with Amanda, especially seeing how unhappy she made him. To prevent herself from losing control, she pressed against his firm chest, pushing herself away under the guise of gauging Tadashi's opinion.

"So," She inquired, clearly flustered. "How was that? Good start?"

Tadashi shifted his mouth around, panting. "Yep. Yeah. Very good, very good. Can we-uh, can we go again?"

Not wasting another minute, the two pounced on each other, somehow finding their way to the bed proper. As intensely satisfying and cathartic it was, GoGo was hurled from her state of pure bliss by a strange, curiously pleasant sensation on her neck. She gasped in surprise.

"Okay-okay. You're kissing my neck. I didn't really saaaay-" She gasped once again. "You could do that, but it works. Keep doing that." Tadashi was clearly far better at kissing than she anticipated.

A few minutes into their impromptu Kissing Duty session, GoGo noticed a new, stranger sensation, one that was even more powerful than Tadashi's mouth on her neck; his hands had mysteriously found their way to her chest.

"I knew it! You're nothing but a dirty perv, Hamada," She made no attempt to hide her glee at the revelation. "You act all sweet and innocent, but that's all an act to get girls to trust you, isn't it? The truth comes out. Tadashi Hamada is nothing but a player."

His face almost immediately dropped. He pulled away from GoGo, pressing his arms to his chest and planting his eyes on the floor like a lost puppy. "Oh my God, I-I'm so, so sorry, Leiko. I didn't mean to-I didn't know what came over me." He made a Herculean effort to maintain control of his voice. Feeling her heart drop, GoGo leapt forth, pulling his face up to make eye contact with her.

"Ha-Tadashi, please, I'm not angry. I'm cool with it. You know I was just messing with you, right?"

This time he willingly made eye contact. "Really?"

She couldn't hide the face-wide smile that threatened to burst off her face. "Yeah. I know you're not a perv. And I give you permission to touch my-" Before she could conclude her thought, an idea suddenly found its way into her brain.

Was Tadashi a…? No. No way. Yeah, GoGo made fun of him for being a total dork, and there was no denying that he truly was a _total_ dork, but there was also no denying that he also just so happen to carry a lot of traits that appealed to women. He was tall, intelligent, in very, _very_ good shape, funny, and he had a symmetrical face. He and Amanda had been dating for nearly a year, surely she would've wanted to do it at least once, right? The thought was truly disconcerting. Tadashi? A virgin? Impossible. In any case, what did it matter? She thought no less of her roommate just because he hadn't done it before. It was like getting a driver's license; it was just one of those things that happened at different points in times for different people. Even she hadn't felt quite confident enough to make that jump during her time in college. It would be rather hypocritical of her to inquire into something so intensely private, especially taking into account how selfless and respectful Tadashi had been throughout the years she had known him, she thought. Still, curiosity racked her mind, and there was no way of determining the truth without directly asking. The boldness of the proposition gave even a daredevil like GoGo pause for thought. What if he thought she was being too inquisitive or disrespectful? Would this turn him off the idea of Kissing Duty?

"Tadashi," She held his face with a greater amount of strength to hold his gaze. "Are you…are you a virgin?"

The color instantly drained from his face and he looked like he was going to pass out due to the sheer amount of embarrassment. That was essentially all the confirmation she needed. For some bizarre reason, GoGo couldn't help but laugh. Tadashi was such a sweet, perfect gentleman, but this was just too much. She stifled a giggle and looked away, only to return her horrified gaze. "No, no, no, I'm not laughing at you!" She bellowed with a radiant smile. "It's just...that's so adorable," In favor of risking further potential mortifying embarrassment, GoGo planted a firm, passionate kiss on Tadashi's lips. "I don't want to cajole you to do something you don't want, but I'm here if you're interested in it."

Tadashi nodded. The look of curiosity and hope in his eyes made GoGo's heart melt.

"Let's just start slow," Her hand slipped under his shirt. "And see how we like it."

* * *

Having concluded their session of Intensified Kissing Duty, GoGo and Tadashi slumped against one another, each using the others body as a pillow. Both covered in a thin layer of perspiration, they desperately held on to each other for dear life, panting like dogs in the sun.

"You are...you are unbelievable." Tadashi used the last of his energy reserves to kiss GoGo's forehead before slumping back into his impromptu pillow. After several seconds of breathless panting, GoGo responded by bursting into a fit of insatiable laughter.

"What?"

More laughter.

"What's so funny?"

The laughter only intensified.

"What is so damn funny?"

Barely holding in her exuberance, she met his gaze. "You look reeeaaallly stupid when you're…you know. Finishing." The need to laugh returned stronger than ever. Tadashi felt heat rise to his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but it's true. I don't mind, you know, I'm just glad I'm the only one to see that. Anyone else would think you're having a stroke or something." Tadashi continued to dodge her gauge, totally embarrassed. "Relax, you big dummy, it's okay. We're just gonna have to keep trying and trying until you learn how to stop. Just be glad you're lucky enough to have a friend like me willing to help you with stuff like this. Absolutely no other girl on this planet would help you with this."

His classic smirk returned. "Friend? I'm a bit hurt by that."

GoGo made an exaggerated sigh. "I'm not you girlfriend. I'm just a girl who occasionally makes out with you and is only _somewhat_ emotionally invested in you. Plus this will get my mom off my ass. But, if you insist, you can call me your girlfriend. Now, I'm starving. Let's eat. But let's put on some clothing, first."

The two stumbled out of bed. GoGo found it remarkably difficult to stand, and she was fairly certain Tadashi presently suffered from a similar issue. If nothing else, it gave her extra time to gawk at him. Once upon a time, she had to be very delicate about staring at him, now he was all hers. She would take everything she could. Her focus was broken, however, by a sudden burst of activity from Tadashi's phone. His face twitched as he popped it open and he typed with a certain ferocity, carelessly tossing it on the bed when he finished before following the trail towards the delectable smell of pizza. While she immensely respected the desire for secrecy, she was all but certain what occurred pertained to her and her relationship with Tadashi. Like the swift warrior she was, she picked up the phone to investigate.

_Amanda: Where are you?_

_You: Fix your own internet._

* * *

At some point during their nightly movie, Tadashi and GoGo found themselves curled up against each other and remained that way for the duration of the screening. Each thought the other was radiantly warm and smelled delightful. As the night reached its conclusion and the two had depleted the last remnants of their energy, sleep was the most pertinent desire in their minds. As they reached their respective bedrooms, Tadashi turned to face GoGo.

"Hey."

"Hey to you." She curtly quipped as an awkward silence took its iron grip on the atmosphere.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Tadashi pierced it. "So, uh, if you're a girl who occasionally makes out with me and all that, do you think you could also report for Cuddling Duty? I think my bed can fit two people reasonably well." A hint of a smile danced across his face.

GoGo crossed her arms and feigned disinterest. "Fine. I need a personal heating device anyway."

Tadashi rolled his eyes fondly. He couldn't get enough of her.

* * *

"I'm glad to hear it. Now I just have to make sure my aunt doesn't strangle me to death out of sheer joy.

"You know what the worst part of this is? I can't call you Hamada anymore."

With their arms encircled around each other, Tadashi considered the thought for a moment. She had referred to him by his last name since the first day they knew each other. "Basic human decency and manners. Ridiculous, I know. And I'm gonna have to call you Leiko Hamada. Rolls off the tongue, dontcha think?"

"How about I come up with something new? How about dumbass?"

A quick kiss to deter her. "No."

"I'm sure it'll grow on you, dumbass."

A sigh poured out of his chest, though he didn't truly despise the idea. She was his queen, after all. "You might be the only person in history to refer to their fiance as dumbass."

"Yes, but you're _my_ dumbass, and I love you," Her spirit perked up when she got to witness his inevitable smile. "Dumbass."


End file.
